Hott 4 Teacher
by ZomBi3buTt3rFly
Summary: title says it all... OR DOES IT? One hott night changed everything. truely a night both will never forget. but will it be enough? to risk it all? or when times get hard turn out to be nothing but a huge mistake? or was everything planned out before anything happened? Was it for revenge? Love? or just pure lust? rated M definity for very first chapter... reviews Bloody Fantastic
1. Chapter 1

Hott 4 Teacher

A/n : Inspired by "I Get Off" by Halestorm ... Not getting a lot of reviews for my other stories so i decided to put off posting the new chapter until i get more reviews. Do not fear my lovelies all is not lost. Well hope you like it. Aim's to blow you away with this. Don't worry I surely will to make you hate me once more and leave you at the edge of your seats. Oh yes it will very mature. i would never hate on anyone else's writing or report them. Please all i ask if you do the same. **IT IS EXTREMELY MATURE. ** you'll see just how much even in chapter one... REVIEWS! please..

**ADAM AND ELI"S CHARACTER SUMMERY/INTRO**

Adam was dressed in kaki's and blue plaid long sleeved. Short brown slightly curly hair, brown eyes. He would be the newest AP Chemistry teacher. Adam was once born a girl and fought the hard ship of high school being a man in a woman's body. Although the very last operation was completed well over a year ago. Adam was a full fledged man. Adam was still a virgin due to the factor of all the waiting from surgeries and the nervousness of not knowing what to properly do.

Elijah "Eli" Goldsworthy, decked in black skinny jeans with a studded belt, a blood red shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows. A loose black tie and a open black suit vest. Studded bracelets among lots of black jelly bracelets. Also an item he never removed a deformed heart shaped guitar pick around a thick metal chain. AP Honors English and director for the community's uprising theatre.

**I Get off...**

Toronto. Degrassi high school. Halestorm Theatre. Insert two extremely attractive twenty-four year olds. What could possibly go wrong?

Adam Torres and Elijah Goldsworthy stepped out of Morty, the hearse Eli had since high school, and into the nearly vacant lot behind Halestorm Theatre. Eli was Toronto's newest award winning director, while his best friend Adam was his right hand stage manager. Recent graduates of NYU and landed jobs as teachers for the high school that really had made all their dreams come true. AP Chemistry and AP English honors which would be starting tomorrow. Today was for the theatre.

"So i was thinking of starting off the year with one of my classics, Phantom's kiss." Eli casually stated.

"One of your bests. Maybe we will be able to help from our new students." Adam said taking a sip of his coffee. "Wow, damn still not used to saying that. Makes me feel so... old."

"Hey! Were not that old. It wasn't that long ago we were attending that very same school."

"Do you hear that?"

Walking through the back entrance to the theatre they hear a sound emerging through a open door to the stage. Eli and Adam knew the song all to well, but who was playing it and why were they in there to begin with? Investigating further through the doors finding a sight that could not be remotely real. An extremely attractive and half naked girl dancing seductively on the stage not even twenty feet from them.

_you don't know that i know,_

_You watch me every night,_

_And i just can't resist the urge,_

_To stand here in the light,_

_Your greedy eyes upon me,_

_Then i come undone,_

_And i could close the curtains,_

_but this is to much fun._

Clare more then had her fair share of a stressful summer. Her parents filed for a divorce. After months of fighting. Darcy extending her stay in Kenya, to continue helping the children. Clare knew she couldn't handle their fighting. Then the break up with K.C. They had been steady for almost two years. Half way into the summer she had found that K.C. had a new hobby, beat boxing 'easy A, Bendari's pussy. She had gotten a front row viewing of it. Walking in on her best friend and boyfriend on their anniversary. Make tat now ex best friend and ex boyfriend.

Clare had taken up dancing as a way to exert her problems. Halestorm's owner said she was allowed to use the stage when ever it wasn't in use. After another fight between the lawyers today over her parents highly messy divorce she really needed her escape. Walking onto the stage staking off her shirt to reveal a black sports bra. Black tights and barefoot she let the music be her guide. Blocking out the world surrounding her.

_I get off on you,_

_Getting off on me,_

_I give you what you want,_

_but nothing is for free,_

_it's a give and take._

_kind of love we make,_

_when your line is crossed _

_i get off,_

_i get off._

Frozen in his tracks, Eli was absolutely stunned. Pure unadulterated sex was displaying in female form before him. A slow seductress crawl on the stage, rolling on to her back. Hands slowly trailing down mouth watering breasts, over a small creamy stomach resting over the female's sex. He swore as she arched her back off the stage. Getting up, he watched her sway those luscious curves from left to right. Picturing how blissfully perfect she would feel like, panting and screaming out his name. It had been years since a woman had made him feel that way. She was flawless in every way. Long silky cinnamon bun colored loose curls flowed over porcelain skin with the deepest bluest eyes he ever seen. Just like the song he was all but about to get off just by the sight of her.

CLANK.

BANG.

BANG.

"Son of a bitch." Adam gasped.

He had dropped his coffee cup down the small steps they were on leading to the stage. Deep blue eyes met emerald ones. Time had stopped. Blue eyes were shocked and intrigued while emerald eyes were hungered and embarrassed. Turning to the third party he cam across something unusual and actually funny. Eli smirked and chuckled.

"Oh shit." Adam looked down.

Adam had a boner; his very first boner as a full male. The doctors had told him it would begin to function properly on its own. _But, why in the hell did it have to be at this particular moment, _thought Eli. He awkwardly ran to the mens room, holding his package. Turning his attention back the show he was watching to find an empty stage. The female, was gone and the only proof he hadn't imagined her was that she had left her ipod.

"Adam, This chick has amazing taste in music." Eli yelled looking through the bathroom door. Scrolling down her play list. "Falling in reverse, blood on the dance floor, secondhand serenade,death cab for cutie, arcade fire. Its like she copied my playlist."

Adam came out looking cross between a tornado and tomato. Eli chuckled pocketing the ipod.

"I guess congratulations are in order."

"I need a fucking beer." Adam stated.

"I'm so proud my little man's all grown up with his first rub down." Eli teased.

"Shut up. I do not want to do that ever again. Ever."

Deciding to postpone plans for theatre today. They both were in dire need of a very stiff drink or a few. After all that, he just couldn't get her out of his head. Needed to see her again. Thankfully a bar wasn't to far from here.

"Two Buds and two shots of jack." Eli ordered.

"So she disappeared into thin air?" Adam asked.

"Your coffee cup scared the hell out of her. My luck i wont be seeing her ever again."

Clare was so embarrassed, two men were watching her. The place was supposed to be empty. Running to grab her discarded shirt she hid behind on of the curtains. One of the men had ran out of the room whilst the other walked on stage. It was like he was searching for her. Clare watched him carefully. He was quite delicious looking and dark. She watched him pick up her ipod and walk off stage. Creeping to the door she listened to their conversation and where they planned on going. It was wrong of her but Clare felt this strong pull to see this man again. After all he did have her ipod.

Eli scanned the room looking at the crowd in the bar. I wasn't to packed tonight no one was really standing out until back in the far corner of the bar. The blue eyed seductress and she was looking right at him. Staring at each other from across the room for what seemed like an eternity. Adam snapped him back into reality slamming his beer to hard on the table. He looked away for only a second in hopes not to lose her again but there she was still there. Signaling him to follow her into the back room.

"Adam. I'll be right back." Eli said all but rushing after.

The back was a long hall way. Bathrooms on the left, kitchen on the right. The end had a door of its own and slightly cracked open. Eli made sure he wasn't watched before entering. to be slammed against the door shutting it in the process. Standing before him was her. she leaned in and up to his ear locking the door in the process.

"Did you like the show?" she slowly whispered, sending chills down his spine.

"I... I..." Eli was actually stammering in front of her. "I didn't mean to. You have really beautiful eyes..."

"Clare." She said.

"Elijah. Eli for short."

"I like Elijah."

The way it purred out of her mouth made it sound very hot. Eli placed his hands on her side drawing small circles on the front of her hips. Causing unison moans at the simple pleasure.

_so much left unspoken,_

_between the two of us,_

_it's so much more exciting,_

_to look when you can't touch,_

_you could say im different,_

_and maybe i'm a freak,_

_but i know how to twist ya_

_to bring you to your knees._

"Can I kiss you, Clare?" He asked.

**CLARE'S POV**

"Can I kiss you, Clare?" Elijah asked me.

Holy shit i couldn't believe a man that looked like that wanted to kiss me. The innocent cricles being drawn over my hips felt so god damn good. i could stare into those eyes forever. nodding my head. Slowly cupping my face in his hands. Eli to gently place his lips upon mine. The sparks that flew through my body made me feel like i was on fire. Eli felt it to causing him to pull apart. Sporting a shocked lustful look, I ran my hands in his hair pulling him down crashing our lips together. Licking and sucking his bottom lip, begging for entrance. Eli smiled against my lips before opening his mouth darting his tongue. The bitter taste of Jack sent chills down my spine. i moaned once again into his mouth that drove him wild. Hands trailed behind, gripping my ass lifting her up. Like it was second nature she wrapped her legs around his waist. Rocking his hips forward, Eli's growing sex teased at my very wanting core. His wicked tongue literally fucking my willing mouth.

Carrying me to the bed in the middle of the room. with such ease. Like i was a mere feather. Never breaking the kiss he slowly leaned me back on top of the bed. Elijah began trailing kisses downward gently nibbling on the way down to my breast. He stopped looking back at silently asking for approval. A simple nod was all he needed before ripping the red cotton tank top and black lace bra off. His eyes grew with hunger at the sight of me. Elijah acted as if i really was pure flawless perfection. Mouth watering as he cupped my breasts in his hands, pinching slightly hard on my nipples between his black nail polished fingers. Dipping down, Elijah's mouth began to taunt the right nipple. Biting and sucking as his hand began to rub against my already soaking wet pussy. No one had ever made me feel this way. This raw lustful passion made my toes curl and a growing ache in my lower regions. That man was wicked with his hands. i jumped and moaned loudly at the sensation of Elijah touching my undergarments. ripping off my pants revealing a teal and purple lepoard print thong with a tiny purple bow in the capturing my lips once more slipping his hand underneath the underwear cupping me. I was more then ready for him. However nothing could prepare me for the amazing rush as a finger entered. I swore I saw stars.

"Oh. Fuck Clare." Elijah moaned into her ear licking and nibbling on it. "Your so tight. Already wet for me."

_i get off on you,_

_getting off on me._

Slowly thrusting his middle finger in and out while his thumb made a circular motion on the top of my clit. Clawing nails down Elijah's back before fumbling with the belt to his pants.

**ELI'S POV**

The noises coming from Clare was almost sending me over the edge. God she felt amazing, sounded amazing. Hell Clare was amazing all on her own. Not knowing if this would be not just a one time thing or if i would ever seen her again, I wanted to make it last. Meaning making sure this would at least be a night she will never forget.

Slightly quickening the pace, darting my tongue back into her mouth. Clare's tight walls began to clench around my fingers. Clare was thrashing about in sure pleasure. I could feel the beginning peak of her orgasm. Swiftly pulling out my tongue mimicking what my fingers were just doing. The taste of her sweet juices caused me to whimper. licking and sucking. Clare peaked her oral orgasm screaming. My tongue slowly riding out her every wave of pleasure licking all her up.

Clare reached over the nightstand pulling a drawer open quickly as she could grabbing a condom while i took no time shedding my pants. I was fully aroused and very well hung. Not from a over ego but known information from the thoughts of others. Clare must of felt a rush of fear as she grasped. her hands slowly going around my shaft. Rubbing up and down attempt to get a general size. She took the condom out partly putting it on with her fingers. I was about to help her out. The image i saw next almost made me lose it. My dick disappearing into Clare's mouth. She used her mouth to put the condom on.

"God... Clare." I groaned.

BEST. FUCKING. FEELING.

EVER.

I fit into her like a fucking glove. Stunned by the amazing feeling of just how tight she was. Clearly Clare had never been with someone as big as me. Staying still to let her walls relax and adjust to. Pulling out a bit before reentering her, slowly. Repeating it until Clare's body got used to it. She moaned and clawed at my back again giving the okay. A Shower tomorrow was going to hurt like a son of a bitch but it was all worth it. She was totally worth absolutely everything to me. Gripping on to Clare's waist thrusting into her faster and harder. A rush of electric shock was beginning to build up, Clare's screaming in pure pleasure. I grinned changing position a bit pulling her down more lifting her hips upwards so I sit up on my knees. This angle i could penetrate her deeper while being able to rub her pussy with my thumb. Electric shock pulsated through Clare's body. To feel us combined and going in and out of her was completely out of this world. She was coming. Hard.

"Elijah!" Clare moaned his full name, perfectly. That and her own orgasm sent me over the edge.

"Oh fuck.." I moaned. "CLARE!"

Riding out the end of both our orgasm, collapsing next to her in a panting Clare on top of me for what was supposed to be just a scorching hot kiss. Clare had other things in mind. Some how had gotten a fresh condom open with out my realization. A new one was placed on, she slowly began stroking my dick. Swinging a leg over me grinding up against me, moaning. Instant hard on. I lifted Clare's hips enough to enter her. Simultaneous moaning at the initial contact. Clare rode me slowly enjoying the sensation of it all. Hell even the thought of it was incredible. Clare in all her glory was riding me. Clearly this torture was to much, i couldnt take it anymore. Nice and slow, made her think she was in control. Yeah... So not happening. I grasped her waist thrusting Clare into me. Very hard, deep, and fast. It didn't take long for Clare to get the hang of what I wanted. Rocking hard and fast bouncing up and down. Her titties copying her movement. She was riding my shit like a prized pony.

She felt so god damn good. Then it hit me like a brick. Her walls tightened more around me as if it had a mind of its own. To swallow me whole. She stared to scream in a good way. Clawing my chest as to tear me in two. When Clare climaxed it me over the edge. Really was 'i get off on you... Getting off on me.'

"Clare." I moaned her name digging my nails into her back.

"Oh. God...oh fuck. Elllliiiijaaaah."

The rocking slowed down milking my orgasm out completely before she collapsed on top. Panting for air. I held her tightly rubbing her back kissing her neck. Staying like that for a few minutes. Not wanting to let her go, ever. Her blue eyes looking into my emerald ones followed by the sweetest kiss. Pouring out every emotion i felt for her already into said kiss. Eventually she rolled off allowing me time to take the condom off. She snuggled into my arms her head laying on top of my chest, like a lover. Not like two strangers who just blew each others minds.

"Clare... that was seriously amazing." I whispered in her ear but she had already was fast asleep to the sound of my heartbeat.

closed my own eyes out of pure exhaustion. Noting I would definitely need to make it up to Adam for totally ditching him at the bar. For right now not a care in the world. Falling asleep to the smell of sex and jasmine.

**END POV**

Eli woke up alone and to his phone ringing.

"Hello?" He groaned.

"Eli! You better be telling me your almost at the school!" Adam yelled. "First day of school and the fucking new teacher is going to be late. Where are you? What happened last night?"

"Oh Shit!" Eli cursed looking at the clock. "I'm on my way. Ill tell you when i see you. Your never going to believe me."

Seven forty-five. No time to go home and change. Great, first day on the job and going to be doing the walk of shame. Perfect example Eli. Luckily only Adam will notice. Pulling on his boxers and pants, looking down to do his belt he saw something on his chest. Clare wrote her name and number on his chest with a sharpie next to a hickey he didn't remember getting last night. He smirked to himself. Putting her number in his phone before finishing getting dressed. Luckily his shirt more then well covered it. He raced to school buttoning his shirt on the way. A quick fix of his hair and grabbing his bag he went into the school with few minutes to spare. Adam was waiting by the door with a large cup of coffee for Eli and a huge grin on his face. The glare Eli had could of burned a hole right through him.

"First day of school and already the walk of shame." Adam teased. "Great example Goldsworthy."

"I was with that girl last night." He sipped his coffee waiting for Adam to piece together what he meant.

Three.

Two.

One.

Eli had stepped out of the way before Adam spitting his coffee out at him.

"What? Theatre girl?" He questioned. "What? How?"

Bell rang Eli grinned at his friend like the Cheshire cat before parting ways to their classes. Leaving a very stunned Adam behind. Okay so making it up to him would have to be placed on hold. He walked in setting his stuff down. Turning to the chalk board to write out his name.

"Good morning is A.P English honors." He started. "I'm Mr. Goldsworthy. Please feel free to call me Eli."

"Oh Shit!" A familiar voice said.

He turned around as well as the whole class to look at the girl in the back. Holy shit. There she was. The girl from the threatre. The girl from last night. The girl he had sex with. Her face grew deep red looking down from the twenty pairs of eyes upon her. Thank heavens no one was looking in Eli's Direction having a panic attack. Clare. This can not be happening. Clare from last night was none other then Clare Edwards, the highest ranking STUDENT at Degrassi. _Clare was my student and i was her teacher. Oh my fucking god this can't be happening, _Eli thought to myself. One day one the job and i had done the walk of shame and already fucked a student. The room felt like it was spinning.

"Sorry, i forgot my assignment book." She murmured not looking Eli in the eyes.

"OMG!" K.C. sneered. "Fucking Saint Clare swore. Isn't that a sin? You'll easily do that sin but nothing else. Nether less a sins, a sin. Looks like your going to hell with the rest of us."

"You!" Eli glared at K.C. "Whats your name?"

"K.C."

"K.C. Office now. Bullying will not be tolerated in my class what so ever! This an honors Advanced placement English. We are here to learn. If you want to piss around and goof off; transfer out of my class."

Clare couldn't breathe let alone even pay attention to the lesson. Elijah. Amazing in bed Elijah. Is my teacher. Not only did Clare fuck her teacher. she had spent the night with him. Also the worst part she wants to do it again. The sound of the classroom emptying jolted Clare from her thoughts. She grabbed her things to leave.

"Clare can I talk to you?" Elijah asked.

She waited until the rest of students to leave. Eli shut the door behind them, trying to give them some kind of on the top of the front row desk Crossing her arms over her chest. He leaned up against his desk. Eli saw the purity ring. _WTF_, he thought. But she seemed so experienced and she didn't bleed at all.

"Your my fucking teacher?" Clare whispered.

.

"You were a fucking virgin?" Eli asked.

Clang.

Clang. spin. Small clang.

A ring hit the ground after bouncing off Eli.

_True love waits._

_ELI POV_

She threw her ring at me. Clare really threw her fucking purity ring at me then ran out my classroom. Last night clearly was mutual. She didn't bleed. How was it possible she was a virgin. How did shit go from unbelievably perfect to completely screwed to all hell so fast. Last night replayed in his head, then the hurtful look in her eyes.

Last night was a mistake. Wasn't it?

Me being her teacher clearly changed everything. Did it?

That can never happen again. Can it?

_A/N: Tried to go for a cliffy bigger then that one but after that got all out either end it there or go in for more then 4,050 words and ten pages. Hell i hope i get good reviews for this one.. Even i needed a cigarette after writting this... ummm cough... cough... ya smoking is bad... for you . somthing like that.. really would like reviews. Questions? Comments? Concerns? Love it ?Hate it? Keep it or toss all together... lets say... 20 reviews next chapter?_

_OXOXO_

_Z.B._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hott for teacher**

**A/N : I'm so super sorry for the long wait for an update writers block truly sucks. My oter stories are taking a toll also. Good news I GOT MARRIED . so happy living married life right now. Truly in love. An avid reader of my writing so you my lovely fans arent the only ones upset at my writers block he's the voice in my ears pissed at my cliffhangers, twists and turns, even the long period of writters block. Although he has the advantage of being the very first reader. So im going to give a shout out to a few of those who light my day when I see your comments. ****Despicable-Angel****, all my guests, degrassiluver15 and everyone else.. thank you so much I really do love that you guys love my work. A small surprise to a reviewer who I seriously smile and laugh at it. So chapter is dedicated to you. You know who u r! oh and reviews are fantastic..**

**Z.b.**

_**Review…**_

_True love waits._

_ELI POV_

She threw her ring at me. Clare really threw her fucking purity ring at me then ran out my classroom. Last night clearly was mutual. She didn't bleed. How was it possible she was a virgin. How did shit go from unbelievably perfect to completely screwed to all hell so fast. Last night replayed in his head, then the hurtful look in her eyes.

Last night was a mistake. Wasn't it?

Me being her teacher clearly changed everything. Did it?

That can never happen again. Can it?

Shit just got real

Eli POV

_True Love Waits._

_Purity ring._

_Generally given at a young age after a vow to abstantance until marriage to your true down at the ring resting perfectly on my pinky finger. Like it belonged there. A massive migraine was brewing in my temples as I tried to figure what had truly taken place in the past twenty four hours. I met an amazing girl. Had what was without a doubt the best sex of my life with said girl. To turn around said girl is my fucking student probably underage. Oh yeah and almost forgot… is… well was a virgin. W.T.F.? this cannot be happening. That's it this is a dream. _

"Ouch."

Looking around for the asshole who just wacked up upside the back of my head. Adam.

"Doctor Doom, why so gloom?" He teased. "Teaching really that bad? Maybe you need to see theatre girl again. She sure as hell plastered a hug smile on your face this morning."

"I already saw her…" All I could say.

"What and you look like that? Did she regret it? When did you see her?"

"About twenty minutes ago."

"what in the middle of your class? " he puzzled. "Did you tell her you were a teacher here."

"No." I sighed and lowered my head fiddling with the ring again. "She was IN the class…."

I held my breath and waited for it to sink into Adam's head.

And waited.

And wa…

"WHAT?!" He shouted. "She…how… but… WHAT? SHE'S YOUR BLOODY STUDENT?"

"shhhh… " I hissed covering his mouth. "I don't want everyone to know…"

We both sat there in silence for a few minutes. Adam still having the shock riddance on his face.

"Wow. So what now?" Adam asked.

"Man I really don't know. I don't know,"

"Can we talk?"

Both our heads snapped over to the door, To the last face I thought id ever see again,

Clare.

Adam mumbled a few jumbled words and with one last look between the both of us before walking out the door in rather a hurry.

Clare POV

Why was I even here? How did I even get here? Why was he staring at me? I don't know all I did know is what I was feeling. It was like a pull towards Eli. Not my new English teacher but the man I met last night. The man I was with last night.

"Can we talk?" I asked again.

Honestly I wasn't expecting any type of reply. God, he must be repulsed by me. Even hate me. After all he was my teacher and I his sixteen year old student. This was a mistake. The tears were coming again. I turned away from him prepared to make everything right. Walk out of his life forever. No matter how hard it hurt.

"Not here." He finally said.

"What?" I chocked.

"Not. Here." Eli said walking up beside me.

He had his bag with him. Looking into my eyes for a moment or two before handing me a piece of scrap paper. Then he turned and walked out the door.

Wait five minutes and then leave

1447 Rosetta Drive

Apt 4

We'll talk there.

The world's longest five minutes later I was on route to the address on the paper. Heart was racing as I knocked on the door to apartment four. Eli answered moments later, his face expressionless.

"Come in."

This must be where he lives. The apartment was a good size for one person. Walls were filled with video games and books. For a man living here it was very tidy and even slightly decorated. Even the black leather couch had throw pillows on it. Eli sat away from me on it, averting his everywhere but my direction.

"This was a bad idea." I finally said after the few awkward minutes of pure silence.

"Don't go. Please." He finally spoke.

Eli swore and ran his hands through his hair. Clearly whatever this was it was difficult for him also. What was this?

"Look Clare…" He stammered out.

"Oh god…"

He was regretting it. My first time with any one will be from a man who regrets being with me. Like it wasn't bad enough that he turned out to be my very hot English teacher. Now I get to add that he will regret it for the rest of his life.

"Clare…" He repeated.

"Don't. just don't." anger i didn't even know that I had was festering up. "I didn't come here to get the 'last night was a mistake I'm your teacher it's wrong' speech."

"It IS wrong! What did you come here for anyways?" Eli got up and paced. "I'm your teacher for fucks sake! Your sixteen and were a virgin! I'm not that type of a guy! I don't act like this, Ever! Clare we had sex last night and I didn't even know your last name! Im your teacher and I took something that was apparently precious to you."

"Last night was mutual."

"No it was not! You're sixteen. I am the adult, im the one responsible for all this.."

"Elijah!" I screamed louder then I meant to, causing him to jump. "It was mutual! If anything it was more me then you! I am not a fucking child. You did not force me to do anything that I didn't want to do last night. You did not tell me to go into that room last night with a man I knew was older than me. you weren't the one who put those feelings in my head last night or even right now! Don't you dare stand there and say this is your entire god damn fault!"

Somehow without noticing I must have gotten up and gotten in Eli's face because I was finding myself plopping back on to the couch holding my head in my hands. Tears threatening. Eli stood there in pure shock at my outburst. Speechless and confused.

"Do you regret it?" I whispered out loud, at least I think.

"No."

He came and sat on the coffee table in front of me. I couldn't look at him. If I looked into his emerald eyes I know the tears will come. He cupped his hands under my chin gently forcing me to look at him. He looked like he was hurting. Wiping away the tears that betrayed my command to not fall.

"Clare…" Eli started.

I crashed my lips to his cutting his words off. he hesitated for a moment and then kissed me back deepening the kiss. Bringing back everything I felt for him last night. Just as soon as I thought last night was going to happen again he pulled away.

"Clare. We can't do this… I'm your teacher. This wrong." He said.

"Bullshit!" I said standing up. "Tell me the truth Elijah! You and I both know this is far from that. Tell me how you feel about us."

"There is no 'us.'"

"You're lying."

"there cant be an us!"

"Elijah look me in the face and tell me you don't feel anything for me. Tell me!"

Eli POV

Looking into her eyes I tried like hell to just lie to her. Tell her I feel nothing. Do the right thing. Lie but no words came out. I just couldn't do it. Not to my Clare. Not to the girl I couldn't get out of my head. My student or no she was all I cared about right now. I wanted to do nothing more than to take her back into my room and show her just how much she means to me.

_POW!_

Normal girls smack a man when their hurting. My Clare's no ordinary girl she full on decked me in the face. Breaking skin on my cheek and knocking me on my ass.

"You are a lying bastard and a coward Elijah Goldsworthy."

The look of tears and heartbroken hurt on her face hurt worse than her right hook. She all but ran out my door leaving it wide open. I wanted so badly to run after her; kiss every tear away. This was the right thing to do. She get over this and move on.

This is for the best

This is for the best for both of us.

This is for the bes…. Ah shit who the fuck am I kidding? I got up and ran out the door after her. _Please be in the parking lot, please, please… please._ But she wasn't. Clare had left. Gone away from me.

"Fuck!" I screamed falling to my knees on the grass.

What did I do? Why do I keep messing things up? i'm so stupid so very stupid. Pulling myself up I went back into my apartment. I Grabbed frozen peas for my face and a tall glass of scotch for my heart. Down half of it in one gulp as there was a knock on the door. Clare? Almost dropping the glass as I put it on my table and ran for the door throwing it open.

"Clare?"

"I forgot my jacket."

My face fell and so did the peas.

**A/N: things are not what they seem. Little bit shorter then before but I wanted to leave off in a cliffy. Hope you like it. Might not be as good as the last chapter but theirs more to come soon hopefully. Reviews really really are bloody fantastic… **

**Xoxo**

**Zombi3butt3rfly**


End file.
